


Life Guarding your Heart

by Neitzarr



Series: The Aussie Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Australia AU, F/F, M/M, The Aussie Pack, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitzarr/pseuds/Neitzarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison are away and Erica is sick of the moping!Stiles around their apartment. Cue trip to the beach to see the hothothot lifesavers. And maybe swim. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Guarding your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to first in an age finished story!!! Yes it's Teen Wolf in Australia, just without the Wolf. And also less Teen. They're all about 21-25. I'll work out proper ages later. 
> 
> Some slang for you to understand:  
> Boardies – board shorts  
> Dack/ing/ed- to pull someones pants down  
> Footy- football (as in AFL, Australian Football League)  
> This arvo – This afternoon
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (ps. I beta'd this myself. so uh, sorry. if anyone else wants to do a better job, go for it. I'm not too crash hot at spotting errors in my own work.)

Stiles was a lazy bugger, he would mope around if he had to do something he didn't want to do. He would slowly slug along at a pace slower than a sloth if he couldn't be bothered or just drag his feet and whine.

Scott had gone on a cruise with Allison and he had no motivation to leave the house. After a week of slugging around the apartment he shared with Erica, she had finally become sick of his attitude. 

"Up you get right the fuck now, lazy bum!" She burst through his door on a warm summers Saturday morning, proclaiming it was a great day for the beach. Stiles whined and hid under the sheets on his bed, digging under the pillows and trying to block out the sun from the blinds Erica had opened. He 'oofed' as she jumped on him, ripping the pillow from his head and chucking his board shorts in its place. 

"We are going to the beach, and we are going to scope out some hotties. I hear St. Kilda Beach’s new crop of life guards are damn smokin'! If you're not ready in half an hour I will drag you into the car in whatever state of dress you are in. So get them boardies on, mate!" With a twist she'd walked out, taking his covers with her. 

"You suck Erica, and I hope you get burnt." Stiles groaned out finally, taking the boardies from his head, and shutting the blinds and door so he could change. 

Less than half an hour later they were on the road, heading away from their local hang outs and towards the more popular and crowded areas of Melbourne. Upon arriving in St. Kilda they took one look at the traffic surrounding the area and groaned. 

"Fuck, I forgot everyone else would be here too." Erica pouted, before driving towards the local theatre and parking behind it. It was a bit of a trek to the beach, but at least it wasn't too hot, yet. 

Ackland Street was packed. Restaurants, bars, and cafes were open and booming with business, Luna Park was filled with the happy screams of children on roller-coasters and there were naked torso men all over the place. Really Stiles shouldn't be complaining. 

But he was, "Errrrrica, I can't take my shirt off, look! Look! LOOK! Everyone's like, totally buff. My bod does not match up." 

Erica simply rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the beach, of course, with Stiles in toe. The beach itself wasn't as crowded as the rest of the suburb, yet, but it was only ten in the morning. They set up their camp, claiming a spot by the pier and the life guards. Who Stiles openly gawked at, Erica slapped his cheek, "Stop drooling, you'll scare them away."

"Ahaha, hardly, have you seen yourself lately? You're a total BAMF! And the second they know we're not here together they will drown me so they can get closer and console you about losing your awkward and weird friend who just insisted on going out into the really deep water and-" If Erica thought Stiles had been gawking before, she had been far from correct. Stiles mouth was open and he was not blinking, despite the dryness of the air. She turned to look over her shoulder at who had managed to catch his attention. 

"What? Who have you- holy fuck!" She mutter appreciably, her eyes roaming the body of the man walking toward them. She glanced back at Stiles, who still hadn't moved, and shut his jaw as Hot Man walked up to them, a smirk on his lips as he observed Stiles stunned mullet expression. 

"I hate to be a bother, on such a fine day," his voice apparently woke Stiles of his trance, as he gulped in air and stood up straight, blushing redder than the burn he was accumulating on his shoulders. "But I'm going to have to ask you to move your stuff, the tide will come in and you're too close to the pier, your belongings will most likely end up out at sea."

Stiles gaped for a moment more before nodding slightly and turning around to bend over at the hips and pick up their towels and bags. When he turned back to the body of a god life guard was slightly red and Erica had a wicked grin on her face. 

"If that's all, I had better get back to base, never know when someone's going to step on a crab." Hot Lifeguard joked weakly, still a touch red. Stiles nodded, trying his damnedest to not blush and or ask the guy his name. After a moment the God Guard nodded and started to turn away before Erica, bless her, spoke up, a wicked touch to her tone. 

"Cheers for the warning, where would you suggest a good place for us to park otherwise? Oh, wait no worries, I see a free spot. Thanks for your help, mate."

"No worries." He gave her a tight lipped smile which loosened as he turned to Stiles. "Have a good day. Try not dunk your girlfriend too much, some people get a tad freaked at screaming from the water." He nodded once more before turning and walking away. 

"She's not my girlfriend." Stiles called out, rather loudly, to his back. A few people turned around at that, but Stiles was focused on the way the tightness in God Guards shoulders was released. He turned around for a moment, and flashed a smile at Stiles, and then walked back to the other pack of guards, none whom were nearly as hot as him. 

"Look at my boy go, growing a pair, finally, and hitting on hot life guards when he's been a mess all week. I'm so proud!" Erica exclaimed wistfully throwing an arm around his shoulders and then pulling him the way God Guard had gone. 

"Erica? Where are we going?" Stiles asked, slightly panicked, what if God Guard thought they were following him?

"New spot." He groaned as she led him to a spot, hardly a few meters away from the life guards, how no one had taken it yet was beyond him. Erica grabbed the umbrella and plunging it into the sand and laying her towel down to one side of the pole, so it was pointing directly at the life guards. If Stiles didn't want to burn he would have to do the same. Which he wasn't complaining about, but, "isn't this a little creeper like?" He asked Erica, she merely cackled and lay back "Batman, he was hitting on you. And considering you just about lost your jaw, and he wasn't deterred, when he first walked over to us, I'd say he wouldn't mind if you would hit back. With your mouth. On his. And maybe a hand down those nice little red shor- Woah mumma! Fuck. Look at that chick; shit, she got it goin' on." Erica was now all but drooling at the sight of a new redheaded life guard who had stripped off her shirt to reveal a bikini top which complimented her assets perfectly.  
Erica let out a low whistle, which wasn’t low enough in Stiles’ opinion as the red head seemed to hear and marched over. 

“Excuse me sir, but that sort of behaviour is not appreciated on our beach and-“ She started at him, looking scary sweet, like she was going to rip his balls off. Through his toes.

“It wasn’t me! It was Erica!” He all but yelled pointing to the grinning girl next to him who nodded in a ‘sup fashion when the woman looked at her. The woman went red for a moment, apologized to Stiles before rounding on Erica, “well in that case. Excuse me miss, but that sort of behaviour is not appreciated on our beach and if you continue to make those noises I will have no choice but to evict you.” 

“Will you being doing that personally? Or do I have to do something more outrageous for you to pay attention to me?” Erica asked while twisting her hair around a finger. The woman ‘mmfph”d and walked away. Still red as her hair. 

“Ooh feisty, I like her.”  
“Erica! Seriously, first you make it sound like I have a chance with God Guard after I embarrass myself by looking at him, and now you show me up completely by getting a better reaction. Ugh.” Stiles groaned and buried his head in his hands before looking for a drink and spitting it out as God Guard seemed to suddenly walk by him.

“Derek. My name is Derek. Not God Guard, though if you really want to call me that…” He smirked down at Stiles before continuing to walk over to the chair. Stiles all but faceplanted into the sand while Erica cackled happily at his embarrassment.  
\--  
A while later when most people had settled and were now in the water with their families, Stiles and Erica had yet to enter the water, Erica said they had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Stiles had no idea what that meant. 

The perfect moment apparently came when Erica noticed the red head and Derek talking and occasionally glancing at them. 

“It’s show time, baby.” She grinned, which Stiles was tempted to classify as more of a smile that Scar had given Mufusa as he pushed him from the ledge. Almost as soon as this thought had processed he realized a second too late what would happen. He felt the water before he registered how dumb this plan was.

“HEY BATMAN, YOU SHOULDN’T BE SO CLUMSY!” Erica squealed out between her laughing as Stiles let a (manly) screech at the ice cold water that had been dumped down his front, he went to stand up and chase her around a bit before realising that his shirt would just get annoying, and considering half the beach (so it seemed) was now watching them interact he decided to play along and remove his shirt. There was a wolf whistle from somewhere as he fumbled with removing his wife beater. Then he looked to where Erica was still grinning at him, he didn’t run, he simply walked up to her, and before she could blink had hauled her over his shoulder and despite her yelling and squirming he managed to make it into the water before dropping her in and wadding back to shallow water. Never let it be said Stiles didn’t care for his friends to get injured by being dropped in too shallow water. That being said, maybe he should have because Erica was gaining on him quick and she wouldn’t be happy about him having carried her, she hated the fact that she couldn’t carry him.  
Just as he also realised that Derek was now watching him from the shore was also when he realised that Erica had caught up to him, and before he knew what had happened, she dacked him. Stiles froze before pulling up his boardies and covering himself but not before three wolf whistles were called out and a yell. By the time that was done, at least three other lifeguards were making their way to him, including Derek.

“IT WAS ERICA!” He yelled out as the red head stormed over to him. “Mate, I’m not sure what you and your friend are playing at here, but there are children everywhere and now you’ve just exposed yourself to them and I don’t care that it was Erica’s fault, this is no proper behaviour for a beach and—“ Derek had placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell silent breathing heavily and glaring at Stiles. Derek and the curly haired (also good looking but not as good looking because how could you beat Derek?) guard looked on the verge of breaking down into laughter as Stiles flailed about. 

“I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to take you to the beach house and write up a warning, so if you could just come this way…?.” Derek trailed off and Stiles suddenly remembered that a) he was talking to him an b) he didn’t know his name. “Stiles, my name is Stiles. Wait shit really? But those kids are running around without anything on! Geez.” He grumbled as Derek and the Hot Guard exchanged amused looks.

“C’mon Stiles, I’ll escort you to the house while Lydia and Isaac go to find your friend and make sure your stuff doesn’t get taken by anyone.” Derek grinned before tilting his head in the direction of the beach house and motioned for Stiles to move. Lydia huffed and made a face at Derek before grabbing Isaacs arm and dragging him to find Erica. Who was most likely watching the whole thing from their rug or standing on the esky to get a better look at how much trouble Stiles was in; He wouldn’t put it past her to have packed up and dashed away, cackling the whole time of course at his misfortune (or fortune, Derek didn’t look particularly mad and was still hot, so that was all in Stiles’ favour).

Stiles took one last look for Erica before jogging after Derek; a few cat calls and whistles accompanied him on his way up to the station where Derek had led him, “I thought we were going to the main building?” 

“I have to call for someone to man here while we all look after your prank war technicalities. And we can watch your stuff before your friend gets back. If you want to grab anything, now’s the chance. Though if you try to run, I will be tackling you down. And I warn you, I don’t mean a nice tackle.”

“Mate, I played Little League all through primary school, and then my best friend thought it would be a great idea to try out for the high school footy team. Every year. Despite him being asthmatic and not much sense of coordination. And who was the bestest friend ever, this guy right here. I think I can handle any tackle you have to bring.” He grinned, then as an afterthought that wouldn’t stop; “Though a sexy tackle would be much more appreciated.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles heard a loud laugh and a snort from somewhere before he realised what he had blurted out. “Fuck. Can I go get my stuff now?” Stiles pleaded trying to ignore the hot blush he felt warming his neck and cheeks. 

“Go.” Derek smirked and made a point of casually looking up from where his eyes had been when Stiles turned around to make sure he wasn’t being followed too closely so he could mutter to himself about what an idiot he was. Though, Derek staring at his ass meant one of two things; one, his junk was still showing and Derek was in some weird way trying to get him to realise without embarrassing him (he pulled and tugged at his shorts just in case they were slipping, then tightened the waist band string), or two, Derek just wanted to look. Which was so unlikely but maybe not considering what Erica had said. 

Thinking of Erica made Stiles laugh and cry at the same time. He should have seen it coming. Alas, he did not. And now he was being taken to time out with Derek, the God Guard. He shrugged, things could be worse.  
\--

Half an hour later proved that yes, things could have gone a lot worse, but also a lot better. 

He had been sitting in the St. Kilda Lifesaving Club house for about 5 minutes by himself. Because Derek had ducked out to get them drinks. The only cons to this situation was a) when he went outside he would die from heat stroke from being in the air con in the room for so long and b) he and Derek weren’t making out yet. That was a very big issue considering they had been talking for so long and already basically assessed that they were ‘totally perf’ for each other as Erica would say. Speaking of Erica, he had sent a text and still hadn’t received a reply from the blonde bombshell who was determined to get him laid. Oh well, he could have worse friends. 

And Derek and his amazing upper body (which was now covered) were back and looking at him expectantly as though he had just been asked a question…

“Yes?” Stiles answered slowly, not completely and utterly sure he hadn’t just sold his liver to someone, if the smile Derek was giving him was anything to go by.

“So, ‘yes’ you’ve read the book and seen the movie?” 

“Sure?” Stiles drew out the word and tried to ignore the blush which was crawling up his skin again.

“So, ‘sure’ to the book or the movie?”

“Yeah?”

“’Yeah’ to seeing the movie that hasn't come out yet.” Stiles smacked his head down on the table and mumbled out an embarrassed, “fuck you. Stop smirking so much. Ugh.”

“Your own fault for zoning out. So say you actually did want to see the movie…Would you, uh, wanna see it with me?” Stiles’ head flew up from the desk so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash and/or was dreaming. But the colour of Derek’s ears couldn't have been imagined. Nor the unbearable cuteness those red ears were causing. 

“Yes.” He replied a second later upon realising he hadn't replied. Derek’s ears were still red but he was smiling instead of smirking and looked more relaxed than before. 

“Oh thank fuck. I was worried I had been reading everything wrong for a tick. How about this arvo when I finish? There’s a good burger place other side of Luna Park. Also you’re allowed to leave now.” Derek said, as Stiles started to pack his stuff up (which was only his phone and keys.) Everything else had been left on the beach to be watched by Lydia and Erica.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Fuck. I’d love it.” Stiles grinned at Derek before standing up and walking around the table. “So if Erica and I promise to behave ourselves, you won’t have to kick us off the beach?”

“That’s pretty much what our boss says, no more tricks, or dacking.” Derek’s smile turned sharp, “At least not here.”

“I think I can work with that, Big Guy.” Stiles grinned before walking out the door Derek was holding open for him. He had to refrain from jumping in the air and yelling in cheer once outside, remembering Derek was still behind him and-  
He spun around to ask where they would meet, only to find Derek slowly bringing his eyes up and nodding once before giving Stiles a sharp grin.

Oh god. He didn't know if he wanted to thank or kill Erica.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I’m considering making this into a series because I would love to write more about them being Australian and the antics they get up to. Also confusing everyone with our slang.
> 
> Want to see anything in particular? Lemme know on here or at Tumblr (I'm Neitzarr)


End file.
